Anger Only Leads To Misery
by Maddie Loves Books
Summary: What happens after Steve confronts Ponyboy about him being such a tag along? Can he forgive himself before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I finally got to my other suggestion from my game. So this one is dedicated to Guest! Enjoy!**

Steve's P.O.V.

''Sure Pony, you can come.''

These were Soda's exact words to Ponyboy, when he asked if he could come with us to the drag strip, again.

I'm so sick of Pony being such a tag-along. Can't he see that no one wants him there. That Soda is only doing this out of pity, because Pony's only friends are the gang.

He is just so pathetic.

Someone should tell him what we're all really thinking, and I'm the one that should do it.

Entering the house on a Saturday, no one should be there. Darry and Soda work and the rest of the gang is off doing who knows what. No one but Ponyboy should be here. The perfect opportunity.

He was sprawled out on the couch, reading like he always does. He looked up only to see who entered the house, and grumbled a hey. Before he looked back down though, I finally spoke the truth.

'' You know that know one wants you to come with us to the drag strip, right?''

He looked at me in confusion,'' What do you mean?''

''Are you that dumb? No one wants you to hang out with us. Can't you see that Soda only agrees you can come is out of pity? The only reason he does it is because you're his brother. He doesn't enjoy you being with us. Neither do I.''

By then he set his book down and stood up. ''Are you kidding me Steve! Why are you bringing this up? You know he doesn't feel that way about me! I think you just don't like me tagging along with you and Soda.''

I glared at him,'' True I don't want you to tag along, but Soda doesn't want you there! You have no other friends than us! He just doesn't want you to sit at home all the time with your nose stuck in a book!,'' I was yelling by then.

''You accuse me of having no friends, yet I'm not the one who doesn't even speak to people at school because the only people I'm confortable with is us!''

I couldn't help myself, I started to see red. Every thing was blurry, and in this moment I struck out, and hit Ponyboy straight in the face.

He stumbled back, holding his nose. He had a look of shock to his face. Even I didn't know I would do that. I couldn't help myself though. I hit him again and again. In the face, the stomach, and even the arms, so he couldn't strike back. He fell on his back and I only started to kick him in the ribs. I didn't give him a fighting chance.

I paused only a moment to take in the mess I made.

Picture frames were scattered all over the floor. A lone lamp was turned over on a table. Broken glass every where.

Then, slowly, I look at Ponyboy. He was unconscious, though breathing deeply. His face was a mask of red. All the exposed skin on his arms were beginning to bruise. I'd hate to see what was underneath that shirt.

What have I done?

I was so caught up in my anger that I didn't take a moment to contemplate my actions. I beat up Ponyboy without giving him a fighting chance. Soda will never forgive me for this. I need to get out.

I didn't bother to make sure nothing serious was done to him before I bolted out the front door. I ran as fast as my legs coud go. Never stopping or resting, until I made it to my house. I entered cautiously, as to make sure my dad wasn't here. He wasn't.

I ran up to my room and packed my bag with anything that was necessary, grabbed my car keys, and drove away.

I wasn't exactly running away. I just needed to go somewhere else for a few days until they calmed down. Maybe I can try to reason with them. Maybe.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the blue car turn the corner until we collided. I was thrown through the windshield and onto the road, banging my head really hard in the process.

'' Don't worry, we'll get help!'' yelled the people from the other car. I seemed to be the only one hurt.

Lying there, I saw my whole life flash before my eyes. When my mom left my dad and when I was five, when I met Soda and he introduced me to the gang, even today when I beat up that poor kid.

I remember vaguely that someone was beside me, telling me to stay awake. Yet, I found myself slipping. Sleep was so tempting. I welcomed the sweet release of of the dark, and fell into nothingness.

 **And done! I was originally going to write this as a one-shot, but now I think it should go on further. Also, I know a lot of people use this idea already, but when Guest sent in the suggestion, I couldn't refuse! Hope you liked the twist at the end! So anyway, since I'm going to continue this story, send me suggestions for the ending! Should I let Steve live or die? If he dies, whose P.O.V. you want me to write about in the next chapters? If he lives, what do you want to happen? I'll let you vote and suggest! Review and vote! Thanks for reading:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! First off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited so far! I very much appreciate it! So here's the second chapter!**

Soda's P.O.V.

The clock struck 3:00, indictating for me to go home.

I clocked out and headed home in the truck.

Coming upon the house, I knew immediately that something was wrong. Usually it's so full of life and people shouting that you automatically knew it was well lived in. There was none of this. An eerie silence filled the air with its nothingness.

I cautiously opened the door, not wanting to disrupt the silence.

''Darry? Pony? Anyone here?'' I spoke into the air.

Nothing. Not so much as a grumble was heard when I called out. So I started to take off my jacket before I fully registered the scene around me.

Picture frames were scattered every where, lamps were knocked over, and furniture was disarranged. Confusion settled in as I investigated further.

Hearing a moan, I turned my head and layed my eyes upon the most horrible sight.

My baby brother, Ponyboy, was lying in a heap on the floor, covered in scarlet fluid.

I let out a sound somewhere in between a screech and gasp.

I quickly ran over to my brother, and grasped his arm. He was unconscious.

''Ponyboy! Pony, wake up." I lightly shook his arm, not wanting to further his injuries.

He let out an inaudible sound.

I fully searched his body for any critical injuries. His face was severly cut up and covered with blood. His arms were bruised with multiple colors. I carefully lifted his shirt up and gasped at the sight. His stomach had a gash on it that seemed shallow enough, but needed attention. His sides were covered in blood and bruised. His ribs though, his ribs, were what made me wince. They were severly bruised that the color was almost black. You could visibly see that they were broken. It was so horrifying, I almost wanted him to stay unconscious because of the pain he might endure.

'' Pony, who did this to you?'' I asked, not expecting an answer, for he was disgruntled.

He moaned in pain, and slowly opened his eyes.

''S-soda?'' he asked, barely above a whisper.

'' I'm here buddy, I'm here.'' I reasured him.

'' It hurts,'' he moans, tears falling down his face. The tears made a track through the wet and dry blood.

'' I know honey, we got to get you to a hospital.''

At that very moment the phone rang and I hastingly left Pony to pick it up.

'' Hello?'' I asked.

'' Soda, it's Darry!'''

'' Darry!'' I exclaim, interuppting him,'' Look, Pony's hurt!''

''Pony's hurt! What happened! You know what, no time to explain just get to the hospital with him. We're here anyway.''

I wrinkled my eyebrows un confusion,'' Why?''

'' There's been an accident. Steve's hurt. He's in surgery now. They said it looked really bad!''

 **Uh oh, what's gonna happen! I know how everyone hates cliffhangers but I couldn't resist! Sorry that this chapter wasn't the best but it was more of a filler and I'll make the next one better. Thank you to everyone who sent in suggestions and I promise I'll try to incorporate them into the stroy. Every one counts! Please review! Thanks for reading:-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story so far! As I promised, this chapter will be a lot better and longer than the previous one. Enjoy!**

Steve's P.O.V.

Crunching. Tearing. Swelling. Darkness. Pain.

These are the words that fill my mind as the looming darkness turns to light.

I could barely open my eyes due to the fact that they were so swollen. Swollen from what though?

All of a sudden, the memories seemed to hit me like a car **( Oh the irony ;-) )**

Me beating up Ponyboy, packing my bag, getting hit by the car. It all came rushing back to me. The crunching were my bones, the tearing, my skin, the swelling was my whole body. Darkness overcame me and followed by that, pain. Those were the words in my mind.

I was so worried and filled with fear, I didn't see that car coming. How stupid could I possibly be? First I beat up my best friend's little brother, now it seems that karma came to pay a visit.

I opened my eyes as far as they would possibly go, and took in my surroundings.

I seemed to be in a white room, with bare walls. There was a lone window with light streaming through it on my right side, and on my left, another bed with a boy lying in it. He had his back turned to me so I couldn't identify him.

''Hey buddy, how are you feeling?'' came a mysterious but familar voice at the end of my bed.

I turned my head and my eyes layed upon Soda. Mixed emotions flouded through me. Was I scared? Excited? Releaved? Why would he be here if I hurt his brother like I did?

'' W-what's going on?'' I asked, in a hoarse voice.

He sighed,'' Well, you got an a car accident, do you remember?''

I nodded my head, wincing when I felt it was so sore.

He sighed again, and stated,''The doctor said you would be ok, you had to go into surgery for a collapsed lung and to fix your broken leg. Other than that though, your other injuries are just scrapes and bruises. Though you do have a pretty nasty cut on your temple.''

I sighed in relief, knowing I'll be ok physically. Mentally though, I'm a wreck.

''How long have I been out?'' I asked.

''At least a day.'' he answered.

Looking at him, I couldn't help to keep the guilt away. It was gnawing me on the inside. I didn't think I would feel this way towards the smallest Curtis. Yet, I let the regret and guilt fall on my shoulders, feeling like an elephant was sitting on me. He was a nuisance, he deserved it, right? Wrong. If I really feel this way, then I not only made the mistake of beating up Soda's brother. Yet made the mistake of beating Ponyboy up, as Ponyboy, not as only Soda's brother.

I added regret and guilt to the growing list of feelings.

''Are you okay? Do you need me to get the doctor?'' Soda asked, concern laced in his voice.

'' No no, only thinking.'' I took a deep breath and and asked,'' Where is everyone else?''

''Oh,'' he began,'' Well Two-bit is in the cafeteria, Darry is sitting over there, and Pony, is,well...'' his voice faded, leaving me with the absence of his voice.

Turning my head, I located Darry. He was sitting on the left side of the other bed, watching the unknown boy sleep.

Why would Darry be sitting near a stranger's bed?

It then dawned on me.

The physique, the stature, but most importantly, that auburn, long hair.

The boy is Ponyboy.

 **Chapter three finished! Hope you guys liked it! I need some help for the next chapter. I want y'all to tell me whose P.O.V. I should write in for the next chapter. I'm kinda stuck on that. I'll pick which ever one I think would be better for the story. So that would be very much appreciated! So you people know what to do! Review! Remember, I've got cookies;-) Maybe not... Thanks for reading:-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I would like to thank everyone so far for their continuing support. I really appreciate it. I just wanted to say that I came to the conclusion of ending this story at around 6 chapters. So not far off. The reason is because I need to focuse on my other story I will be writing later and so many people sent in suggestions for it. So I'm sorry it couldn't go on further and I'll try ending it the best I can. So I decided to split this chapter into two P.O.V.s because mycookiegirl sent me a really good idea for Steve, and I wanted to do Darry's also for this chapter. Enjoy!**

Steve's P.O.V.

Ponyboy was in the bed right next to mine.

Was this some cruel twist of fate? The boy that I beat up, that didn't deserve it, was lying right next to my bed in the hospital.

I noticed how frail and fragile he looked lying in that bed. I made him that way. The guilt just kept adding on, it was never ending.

I couldn't help but think back to all the good times we had.

 _Soda and I were playing out in the front yard. Throwing the football, climbing the tree, doing regular nine-year old things._

 _Soda dared me to climb to the highest point of the tree. I couldn't back down from a dare, so of course, I complied._

 _Reaching the highest point, I started to notice the branches getting weaker and start to bend beneath my weight. I ignored it, and continued to climb higher._

 _The inevitiable happened and I heard a loud SNAP! Before I knew what was happening, I was lying on the ground, a shooting pain was going through my leg._

 _Soda ran over to me, and seeing me clutching my leg in pain, went to get his parents. I laid there for what seemed like an eternity before I saw a shadow loom over me._

 _''There you guys are!,'' I shouted, groaning._

 _''Yes I'm here to help you!'' A little voice shouted._

 _I turned my head in confusion and noticed a six-year old Ponyboy sitting next to me._

 _''What are you doing here, where's Soda?''_

 _''He went to get Mom, so I came here to help you!''_

 _''What could you possibly do?''_

 _He gave a confused look,'' You have a boo-boo, I know how to get rid of them!''_

 _He took out a small band-aid and handed it to me. ''See? Put it on and you'll be all better!''_

 _I stared at the kid like he was the dumbest person on the planet.'' I need a much bigger bandage to fix this problem kid.''_

 _''Oh then maybe I'll tell you this story Mom tells me when I'm sad. There was once a bear...''_

 _I at first started to interupt, then gave up and let the little boy tell his story. It was a really good story actually. By the time Soda and his mom came out, Pony and I were smiling and laughing. I forgot all about my pain._

Remembering this and many more times where Pony either helped me out or showed me kindness in anyway, made the guilt seem almost heavier on my shoulders. I felt like Atlas holding the whole world up.

I had to tell his brothers what happened, even if they would hate me. If I hurt the kid too badly, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Darry's P.O.V.

My poor, poor brother. He never does seem to catch a break. Someone is either bullying him, or hitting him, most of the time, the Soc's.

The doctor said his injuries weren't too severe. That the only thing we should worry about was his broken ribs. Still, when you're brother is hurt, you can't help but think the worse.

Looking at the battered state he was in, I almost wanted to cry. Who would do such a thing? He was just a kid!

I heard a shuffle and looked down to see him waking up.

'' Hey little buddy, how are you feeling?'' I asked.

''Numb.'' he answered, barely above a whisper.

''Those are the pain meds you're on. They make you feel that way.''

Soda noticed us and left Steve's side to check on his brother.

''Hey Ponyboy, how're you feeling?'' he asked in concern.

''Numb,'' he answered again.

Sodapop shook his head, understanding.

Even though he just woke up, I couldn't help but ask the question on everyone's minds.

''Who did this to you Ponyboy?''

He stared at the ceiling for a while, then answered,'' Soc.''

Steve seemed to let out some sort of noise across the room, but I ignored it and asked again,''What Soc?''

He shook his head,'' I can't remember, all a big blur.'' He words started to run together, as if he were sleepy.

''That's ok Ponyboy, just rest and we''ll talk about it later.'' He quickly fell asleep.

Soda and I shared a look. We were gonna find this guy whether it takes us to prison or not.

I began to say something when Steve spoke up,'' Umm guys, there's something I need to tell ya.''

 **There's chapter four! I really liked writing this chapter! So like I said earlier, just a few more chapters and finished! I need to focuse on my other story so the last few updates on here may be a few days apart. I don't know, we'll have to see. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and I really appreciate everything! Thanks for reading:-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story so far! Enjoy!**

Soda's P.O.V.

I stood there motionless when Steve spilled everything. He told Darry and I about his feelings towards Ponyboy and when he finally snapped and beat him.

He let all his emotions spill, and I swore he was tearing up. His voice started to crack at the end. Whether in fear or sadness, I don't know.

When he finished, he looked at both Darry and I. His face was so full of fear and sadness, but most of all regret.

I remained motionless and unmoving.

My best friend, who I've known since elementary school, beat up MY brother. I was filled with anger. So angry that I couldn't respond to the outside world. Darry was right beside me, fists clenched at his side. Teeth gritted. He was trying to remain calm, though failing to do so.

''You did THAT to my kid brother?!'' Darry nearly shouted.

He nodded shamefully. Not looking in his eyes.

''Of all the jerk moves you've pulled, this has to be the worse of them all! How dare you beat him up! He never provoked you, never was too horrible to you, yet you decided to use him as your punching bag! For what, because you were jealous? Well get this into your head! He is Soda and I's brother, before you are our friend! After this move, I don't know if we can live with you anymore.''

With that, Darry punched the wall, and angerly left the room.

I still stood there, taking in all that was happening.

'' Sodapop, Soda please talk to me.'' Steve begged.

I looked down at him. His face was full of such longing and misery that I almost pitied him. Though remembering all he told us, it was quickly placed with anger.

'' Darry's right. What made you beat our little brother the way you did? He never did anything like that to you before and yet you almost killed him.'' I tried to keep my voice steady but failed.

''I know Soda, I was angry... Please forgive me!''

I felt no emotion towards him but anger. None of his apologies were getting through. I wanted to hit him so bad, let him experience the pain. I figured he experienced enough physical pain, lying in the hospital bed. I needed to hurt him deeper.

''You know what. Don't bother coming by ever again. You don't deserve all the hospitality we give you, if you blow it back up in our faces. Stay away from our house, stay away from me, and most importantly, stay away from my brothers!''

I started backing out the door. He screamed my name, begging me to see reason. He tried to get out of bed but it was all in vain. He fell unto the floor and just yelled. The nurses heard and rushed into the room.

I continued to walk out the door and into the lobby, with him still screaming my name in agony.

As soon as Pony woke up, I'll demand him to be moved. Without me having to go in there and see my monster of a friend.

I walked out the front door, and never looked back.

 **Finished! Sorry it was so short but I promise the next chapter will be long. Since it will be the last! Sorry if y'all expected Darry and Soda to beat the crap out of Steve, but remember he is in the hospital with a broken leg and a collapsed lung. So I don't take the two to beat a man while he's down. So I hope y'all enjoyed and remember to review! Thanks for reading:-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So this is the final chapter... I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I really appreciate it! I promised that this chapter would be the longest and because of this, I will write it in multiple P.O.V.s. I would also like to credit mycookiegirl for an idea that I will incorporate into this chapter. Enjoy!**

Sodapop's P.O.V.

I sat beside Pony's bed waiting for him to wake up. Darry and I demanded that he be moved to a different room, but was completly ignored due to the fact we couldn't tell them a reason why. Even though I completly want nothing to do with Steve anymore, I don't think he deserves to go to jail.

So the best we could do is slide the curtain that seperates the room across, and ignore his cries.

I remember when I entered the room an hour ago. I braced myself for his face that was so full of longing and sorrow, and for his cries of forgiveness. Thankfully thay never came, for he fell asleep. I silently thanked God for this and slid the curtain across the rod. I've been sitting with Pony ever since then. Darry was still really angry at Steve and he couldn't trust himself if they were in the same room together. So he was out running errands.

I've been with Pony for what seemed like hours. Holding his hand, praying to God that he'll be okay. I was in the middle of my thoughts when I heard it. A cry. For Mom?

I looked down at Ponyboy, curious if he was the one calling out for Mom. He was known to talk in his sleep. A few minutes of watching him, I came to the conclusion that he wasn't it.

Then I heard it again, coming from the other side of the room.

I hesitantly left Pony's side, and crossed to the other side of the room, moving the curtain aside.

The sight my eyes laid upon was a frightening one.

Steve was thrashing around in his sleep, mumbling the word, Mom, over and over again.

In this moment, I began to pity him.

I realize that Steve truly has no one that cares for him besides us. His dad was definitely out of the question. Ever since Steve's mom left, he never treated him as a son. He always treated him as a nuisance, and always kicked him out. Steve never had a stable home enviroment to live in. That's why he stayed with us all the time.

We were his only solace. Without us, he has no one to look after him. Without us, he has nobody.

I remember the first time I saw him. How desperate and longful he was for companionship.

His face mirrored how his was then. So full of sadness and sorrow.

The anger began to ebb away until it was completly replaced with pity. If we kick him out now, how are we better than his father?

When he wakes up, I'll talk to him and try to find some peace in this situation. Though, I don't know how my brothers will take it.

1111111

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

Slowly opening my eyes, I notice a presence lingering beside my bed, squeezing my left hand.

I glanced in that direction and saw my brother Sodapop sitting with me. He saw me open my eyes. He smiled and asked,'' Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?''

Answering truthfully, I said,'' It hurts, but it's managable.''

Soda smiled and nodded. '' That's great! We were so worried about you Ponyboy!''

I nodded, then noticed a paricular absence in the room. ''Where's Darry?''

He frowned,''Oh uhh, errands. He didn't want to leave but you know how it is.''

I nodded again. I heard Soda take a deep breath, then ask,'' Who really did this to you Pony?''

I gulped,'' I told ya, a soc.''

He shook his head. ''We know who did it, Steve confessed. Why'd you lie?"

''I-I don't know. It felt like the right thing to do. Are you mad at him?''

He sighed,'' At first, I was livid. I mean, he placed you in the hospital Pony! My suppose bestfriend did this to you. Then... I noticed how alone he was without us. Even though he did this to you, he needs us. When he wakes up, we're gonna have a serious talk with eachother. What about you? Are you angry?''

'' Well, to tell you the truth, I was never angry. Even when he hurt me. I was never mad. I just pitied him. I know that isn't the natural reaction, but still. I couldn't help it.''

''Yeah,'' he aknowledged,'' I may not be mad anymore, but you know how Darry will be.''

I smiled and let out a chuckle,'' Oh yeah. Hot-headed Darry.''

We both laughed. It felt good to laugh.

In the middle of our laugher,we heard someone clear their throat. I looked over and saw Steve staring at us.

11111111

Steve's P.O.V.

I woke up to Ponyboy and Sodapop talking. They were smiling and even laughing.

I so wanted that to be us right now. Yet I went and ruined it all. Now I have no one. Even though I know that they wanted nothing to do with me, I figured I should at least apologize and get out of their lives afterwards.

I cleared my throat while they were laughing and watched them turn their heads in unison.

I looked them each in the eyes and said,'' I know you guys want nothing to do with me, so I'll say this quickly. I'm sorry for what I did to you Ponyboy. I was angry and bitter and I wasn't thinking straight. I know that's not an excuse for it, but I'm sorry. I just ask for forgiveness and I'll be out of your lives forever.''

My voice started to crack at the end so I averted my eyes to my blanket.

I heard a sigh, then, Ponyboy's voice,'' Look Steve. I get why you beat me up. I know I can be a nuisance sometimes. But I was never angry with you. I want to beat some people up sometimes too.'

I stared at him in awe,'' Yeah, but you're in a hospital!''

''Yeah, but I forgive you Steve.''

I turned my eyes to Soda and waited for him to answer.

''I was angry at first, but then I saw something that changed my mind. You need us Steve. We just can't get rid of you. We're better than that. The only people that need convincing are Darry and maybe Two-bit.''

He smiled his million dollar smile, and I smiled along with him.

I can't believe they actually forgave me! I thought for sure I was done for, then they proved me wrong. I truly do have amazing friends, even if we do screw up sometimes. I was going to try to become a better person from now on. If they can forgive me for my actions, then I know I can strive to be better.

Anger can only lead to misery, but misery can be overcome.

 **The End**

 **Whew! I hope you guys liked this! I would like to thank everyone who supported me since the beggining. I thought this story wouldn't be great, but it turned out to be the best story I've written.**

 **Since I ended it so short, I was thinking about a sequel to it. I was thinking about calling it ''Misery Can Be Overcome''. I'll try to write the first chapter by the beggining of August, in a couple of weeks. So if anyone wants to suggest ideas for it, feel free to do so! Thanks for reading:-)**


End file.
